1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock, and more particularly to a gun lock that can prevent a gun from being discharged accidentally.
2. Description of Related Art
A gun is regarded as a lawful self-defense weapon in many countries. People can apply for a license to own a gun for self-defense in a lawful way. A gun sometimes can protect you from being held up or any other situations in which you may be hurt. Even though acquiring a gun is simple in many countries, how to use it safely is a serious problem because guns are lethal weapons. Two unfortunate situations are frequently seen.
1. Some teenagers steal guns from their parents to show off to his contemporaries or even to fight. Many children lose their lives like this every year.
2. Some people just collect guns. However, accidental discharge of a loaded gun is always a possibility when the gun is being handled or cleaned.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a gun lock includes a key operated lock mounted in the trigger guard of a gun to prevent the gun from discharging, and a metal rod is inserted in the barrel of the gun to prevent the bullet from moving into the chamber. The key operated lock and the metal rod are connected by a cable and a connecting block. The free end of the cable forms multiple ratchets that can be inserted into the key operated lock to hold the gun lock in place.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.